


Shinji, Volunteer

by Walu (sextyfour)



Series: Shinji's Series (Evangeleon/Hyper Soiling) [3]
Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: Hyper Scat, M/M, Medical Kink, Medical Procedures, Mind Break, Needles, Scat, Scat Humping, Stuffing, Weight Gain, time dilation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 03:05:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16694245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sextyfour/pseuds/Walu
Summary: Another Comm from Beanman, and the last of the first batch. There was a BIG gap between this and the last two due to personal issues, but either way it ended up good I think.Yet more Evangeleon and yet more Shinji taking massive hyper shits, expect nothing less from Beanman.





	Shinji, Volunteer

I'm thankful I had finally found a research subject, albiet surprised that the volunteer I finally managed to get was none other than Shinji. He was apparently coaxed to join by a friend of his, and I certainly wont complain about having a subject. The development of this serum has been my little pet project for a long while. If it worked properly, it should keep someone sustained on a single bite of food, giving enough energy to keep someone going for an entire week off a single meal! I'm so excited to finally get to test it. The lab animal tests looked positive, and with someone willing to test, I can finally see if those results were replicatable. This could solve world hunger… I'll have to start him off today, once he waives it of course, I already got permission from Gendo.

\--

"So you're saying that this is going to make food give me more energy?" Shinji asked questioningly, laying back on the stiff medical chair. He tended to be nervous, medical situations being no exception, shivering a little from the cold leather against his shirtless back, thankful Ritsuko didn't strip him completely down. 

"Mhm, it'll give you enough energy to be able to last an entire week off one meal if all goes according to plan. If this works with no complications we can start mass producing it!" Ritsuko said with, likely a bit too much excitement in her tone as she primed the syringe, walking over to the reclined boy. "Are you ready Shinji? I promise the needle won't hurt a bit." she cooed.

"A-as ready as I'll ever be, I hope this works for your sake…" Shinji stammered a little.

He continued staring a bit wide eyed at the needle held in her hands, giving a nervous gulp as she lowered it down. The pain was just slight enough to notice and really feel as the needle pressed in and through his skin, the syringe being puuuushed down slow, his veins feeling slightly cold as the serum circulated through him, the needle being pulled out just as quickly as it entered him, a wad of ccotton quickly being pressed in and wrapped with bandage. 

"There, that wasn't so hard, was it?" Ritsuko teased a little, patting his arm gently. "Now we can see if my concoction pans out well on you, and if it does? You'll be eating a weekly meal instead of snacking!~" Her tone giving away her excitement over the prospect. "If you wanna go ahead and head you're free to! We'll check back in tomorrow, I've already arranged to have an assistant drop off meal ingreidents for you and Kaworu to make later tonight, but other than that, I have no special instructions for you, just make sure you see me tomorrow, okay?"

"Understood, glad I could help with this experiment!" Shinji said with a chuckle, getting up and putting his shirt back on quickly, happy to be re-covered, walking out, still giving a few nervous shivers, his veins still feeling just so slightly chilly as he walked out of the office.

\--

The Next Day

\--

Shinji arrived in my office earlier. He seemed his usual self, no unforseen effects on his personality at least. There was however a few behavorial complications apparently. He told me that within an hour of leaving my office he was starting to feel peckish, and when my assistant had finally arrived another hour later it had escalated to starving. He was apparently unable to even help his Roommate prepare the Chicken Alfredo I had my assistant deliver, too starved from hunger pangs. He did enjoy the meal immensely at least, and told me that it did help his hunger plenty. However, he told me before bed had even rolled around he felt peckish again, opting to gulp down left over take out from the night prior before he felt full enough to sleep. Breakfast was apparently no exception, Shinji opting to make a couple more eggs than his usual as well as a few more slices of bacon. I'm not sure what could be causing this sudden increase in hunger.

Shinji informed me he was feeling more active and more full of energy, which is at least some good news. On the bad side, he informed me he hadn't gone to the restroom since his visit, telling me his usual pre-sleep and early-morning bowel movement being skipped. His weigh in today showed that his heavy meals of the prior day had already had an affect on his body, his weight rising from 49 kilograms to 54. I'm certain this is merely just waste, telling him that if the constipation persists to feel free to take a laxative after another day. Other than that, I told him to behave as he felt fit, it was likely merely him acclimating to the treatment. Even if it isn't, I don't want to muddle up the data by controlling his behavior. Any data is good data.

 

\--

Shinji sighed as he got home at around 2:10. This experiment was clearly messing with him in ways he didn't foresee. In just the 20 minute of walking from Ritsuko's office to his home, he had to stop at least twice at street vendors as he was already feeling peckish. He kept it small of course, merely a single Hotdog at the first and a small order of Takoyaki at the second, but even that would have accounted to half a meal for him before the experiment. His normal eating habits weren't even remotely like this. Even as he walked through the door, only having finished the last morsel 3 minutes ago, his mind was already drifting off to snacks, a hand resting on his stomach, moments ago he felt fine but now his gut felt empty. All the while paired with a slight dull fullness, something he paid almost no mind to thanks to the hunger in his body. 

Shinji groaned to himself as he closed the door behind him, turning on a fan towards himself as he plopped into a chair, turning on the TV hoping to get his mind off his hunger for another couple hours. A chipper "Welcome back!" chimed down the hall from Kaworu, quietly leaving his room. "How'd the visit go? Everything okay?" the boy asked, his voice filed with genuine concern. Shinji quickly recounted his walk home, leaning back in his chair, his tales of still being peckish being punctuated with a stomach growl.

"Goodness, you're still feeling hungry after snacking that much on the way here? I hope you aren't having some adverse reaction to this stuff…" Kaworu said, wandering over and plopping down on the couch next to Shinji. "Lets just get ya mind off it eh? In a few hours I'l make something for ya and we can getcha all filled up, I'm sure it'll all be fine tomorrow, its just your body gettin used to it." Kaworu chuckled, grabbing the remote off the table and switching around, finally finding a show the two of them tended to watch together.

Shinji's mind did manage to get off the topic of food… at first. As soon as the snippeet of tv ended, it felt like every commercial break played against him. Soda ads, chip ads, candy ads, restauraunts, seemingly half the ads on were about food. Succulent dripping medium rare steaks, steamy full to the brim bowls of ramen, tasty thick cut burgers, velvety chocolate, every commercial break was seemingly out to get him! It lasted forever, every commercial dragging on, every bite of food looking so decadent and delicious, all of the commercials dragged and dragged, easily minutes long. He actually caught himself drooling by the end of the break, he couldn't feel more relieved as he leaned back in his chair the show finally returning.

"Goodness, why are these commercials so long? Its been easily half an hour. Did they change the schedule or something?" Shinji mumbled aloud. 

"T-that… its only been a 5 minute break Shinji." Kaworu quietly quipped back, pointing over at the digital clock set on the kitchen counter. A semi-bright "2:20" stared back at Shinji in bright blue. 2:20. Shinji shook his head as if he was trying to wake up. It must've been calibrated wrong. He had only been sitting here for 10 minutes, and yet it felt like he had spent 3 times that just staring at food! He reached for his phone, flipping it open quickly. 2:21 the screen shone back.

"O-oh god" Shinji mumbled to himself as he looked on, before his attention at his tripled time was quickly wrenched from his mind and aimed somewhere else, namely his stomach, a hunger pang rocking him hard enough to break all concentration. There was no way he could make it a few hours at this rate.

Kaworu was practically able to feel that growl with how loud it was. It was, clear beyond doubt that Shinji wasn't gonna be able to make it to dinner at this point. "M-maybe we *should* get you something to snack on…" he decided finally, getting up from the couch and wandering to the kitchen, digging into a cabinet for snacks for him. 

 

"T-thank you..." Shinji mumbled out loud, groaning again with his stomach as it felt emptier and emptier by the second. As if on queue, a pizzeria ad took over his attention, the number flashing on screen… and his phone was already open! "I-I'm gonna order us some food, It'll be for the best, you wont have to cook for me!" Shinji said quickly, trying his best to excuse just how badly he needed to eat. He hastily dialed the number, every dial tone lasting so much longer than he had ever experienced. This pizza place must have some weird phone, he thought as he waited, thinking about what he wanted to order, his mind filling with thoughts of gooey cheese, spicy pepperonis, crisp green peppers… maybe he should ask about any specials, he could maybe save some money, get some extra pizza for breakfast tomorrow… oh! The line finally picked up! Time to order!

\--

Shinji sighed, snacking not-so-quietly on a bag of salt and vinegar chips, and sipping on his 3rd Cola, in an attempt to tide him over while he waited for the pizzas to arrive. Every bite felt so good in his mouth, but didn't do much to help his stomach. But at least he wasn't feeling hunger pangs, merely a peckish feeling. The feeling of eating was what was calming him down the most. The entire time he sat there watching those commercials he felt nervous about this whole experiment, his hunger rocking him, but, every greedily hastily gulped down mouthful of chips was helping at least in part. 

 

Kaworu watched on, half worried and half intently interested. Seeing Shinji so hastily eating was concerning of course but, seeing him greedily eat was almost entrancing. He just kept going, greedily snacking!… At least until he hit the bottom of the bag. An almost sad sigh left Shinji's lips as he lifted the bag up, shaking it over his mouth, only half a handful of crumbs coming out.

"W-*hrffph*-was there anything else in the kitchen?" Shinji asked out loud. his worry audible in his voice, opting to get up himself this time, barely even taking the time to pick up his trash and toss it before he opened another cabinet, trying to find more snacks, another growl emitting from his stomach as he walked over. Before quietly, a knock and a doorbell ringing from his apartment door echoed in his mind.

"Finally, food!" Shinji said happily, walking to the door.

\--

 

20 minutes later, and Shinji couldn't be happier. His order was everything he wanted and more. At least 8 large pizza boxes sat on the counter, at least every pizza inside having a slice or two snatched and gobbled up, gulped down greedily by the boy as he tried to quell his hunger. He had gone through at least 2 pizzas worth of slices by this point, hopping between all of his orders sporadically. Food just tasted so GOOD right now to Shinji. Every bite was like heaven filling his body, every bite made him shiver. He was *entranced* in his food. He even was packing a half chub that he naturally, didn't notice thanks to how focused he was on every bite. Every morsel felt infinite as he chewed, until he finally gulped it down and it felt like fleeting seconds.

"S-Shinji..." Kaworu quietly mumbled. He had already tried to ask his roommate to slow down or stop a few times, only getting a mouth-full mumbled "I-its sho good though..." back. It was clear beyond belief that the experiment had gone wrong in some way. His friend normally was a light eater and now he's gone through enough calories in 20 minutes to feed the both of them for a month. The thought of calling Ritsuko seemed so obvious, squeezing the phone slightly in his hand as he thought. She could rush over here, administer some antidote, something to snap him out of this…

But Kaworu knew he didn't want to. 

Every fibre of his being told him desperately to do it and stop this, to save him and get him out of this silly experiment, but, just sitting there, watching Shinji gulp down slice after slice of Pizza, taking breaks only to grab bread sticks or gulp down another can of soda… it was breath taking. His eyes couldn't break from this all, and unlike Shinji he was fully aware of how hard he was, sitting there across from his roomate at full mast staring at his pigging out felt so wrong… but so good. His other hand was even gently rubbing through his sweats. Kaworu knew he shouldn't but, something, everything, about this, was insanely hot to him.

Shinji scrambled for a new box as the one he was currently digging out of (a Supreme Pizza) ran dry, even bothering to pick up the dropped toppings as he did. "T-this food is so GOOD. Why didn't I order pizza as soon as I got home! I had to wait so long!" Shinji moaned to himself, waves of pleasure riding his body as he gulped down the last morsels of one and moved onto the next, another few slices down his gullet before repeating, all around the boxes on the coffee table. As he went on and on the dull emptiness in his body never fully went away but the pleasure of eating and the feeling of his physical stomach filling were enough to mute it. His physical body of course was in fact filling up, by another 20 minutes (and by the time 5 of the 8 pizzas were ate), he had a sizable food belly, Shinji looked plumper by the minute, over stuffing himself at least 12 times over during his insanely indulgent eating spree, his body somehow working overtime to ensure he could continue eating. Shinji didn't care how this was possible, he didn't care about the increasingly prevalent grumble from his guts, the only thing he cared about was how GOOD this food tasted.

The only thing to finally snap Shinji out of it was the feeling of his body seemingly shifting, his entire gut feeling off suddenly and a lurch in the depths of him. It took him a second to shake the food high from his mind and realize that he *desperately* had to go to the bathroom. A shaky groan leaving his tomato sauce stained lips. "T-that, got through me quick…" he groaned through a mouthful of food before another gulp.

"A-are you okay Shinji?" Kaworu asked, standing up and walking over to his friend, his worries outweighing his arousal, doing his best to hide his erection has he crouched down to talk directly, "D-do you need help up?"

"Y-yeah, I uh, need to get to the restroom badly…" Shinji groaned back quietly, face burning red as he said this aloud. Kaworu's only response was to blush back. He wasn't sure why, but, that idea, of Shinji needing to relieve himself, was burning in his mind on the same level as seeing Shinji eat. But his worry took over quick once Shinji let out another whimper. Kaworu put a hand around Shinji and started helping him up gently. "H-hold on Shinji! J-just stand with me, we'll walk you to the lavatory, okay?"

"O-okay" the engorged Shinji whimpered back, standing up with Kaworu carefully. His entire body shivered and groaned with how FULL he felt. That dull emptiness still remained but it was drowned out by how packed his guts were. Loud grumbles emanated from him as assumingly his body worked overtime. He clenched as hard as he could, already able to feel his body attempting to vacate the massive amount of waste packed into his body. 

"O-ouuugh…" Shinji immediately groaned as the two of them attempted to take their first step, immediately stumbling, his internals shifting and making him feel off balance, Kaworu did the first thing to come to mind and try to pull him back and steady him him. He immediately ended up falling to the recliner with Shinji falling into his lap. Kaworu's first worry was if Shinji was hurt, his second worry was if Shinji could feel his erection still throbbing.

His worries quickly changed once he realized Shinji had lost control.

"I-I'm Sorry!" Were the only coherent words to leave Shinji's mouth before a cacophony of grunts left his lips. The concentration break of falling to the chair was enough to let the first bit of his waste go, and any attempt on his part to stop were ignored by his body. The log *thick* log snaked its way out of him at an alarming pace, at least a foot and a half long and at minimum an inch and a half thick, likely more. Shinji felt like he was being torn open by the sudden flow, the second log that followed matching in size, squashing under his ass and against Kaworu's lap. Another loud grunt left his lips, as if a cork was pulled from his body with these first two pieces, and immediately his flow somehow sped up despite all of his attempts to resist, a log every few seconds snaking out of his body and into his poor poor underwear, Shinji unconsciously finding himself pushing now, every muscle in his body seemingly dedicated to getting his waste out. Alarmingly, it seemingly had no sign of stopping, within 30 seconds it seemingly hadn't even *slowed down*

Kaworu of course, wasn't sure how to handle all of this other than enjoying the ride. Half of his mind freaked out and begged for this to stop. But the other half, the other half was still just as rock hard and the feeling of Shinji's warm shit against his cock, squishing and grinding up against it as the boy in his lap shivered and groaned. He almost wished he was more direct, that he had the time to pull down his pants before Shinji fell down, but most of all he just was riding the waves of bliss, unconsciously even humping into his lap, only brought out of the stupor of feeling pound after pound of boy-waste push against his dick by Shinji managing to speak again

"K-kaworu I, I can't stoop…" Shinji cried, whimpering. Every attempt to curtail his waste almost seemed to hamper him, like his body was protesting stopping by pushing that much harder… and worst of all, As Shinji was hitting his first literal MINUTE of shitting… it was starting to feel good. Despite every moral fiber in his brain protesting, the same feeling from eating all that food was starting to wash over him. A mental glaze gently coating his thoughts, every inch of shit leaving his pucker was another tick of pleasure in his body, his own cock stiffening, his waste piling higher and higher, leaking out of quickly tearing underwear into his sweats, around his thighs and down his legs. Every second of this was starting to turn into bliss, and the only thing keeping him from giving in, was what little moral fiber was left riding high in his mind, and his embarrassment. 

"P-please don't" wasn't the answer Shinji expected from his cry. "I-It feels so good to be under you Shinji, p-please, don't stop…" Kaworu whimpered again, speaking into Shinji's ear almost directly as he started hugging the boy in his lap tight. His grinds became more obvious, more pronounced as Kaworu continued to give more and more into the cravings he didn't realize he had, the pleasure of so many pounds of shit against his cock was too much to bare, even the smell was getting to Kaworu's mind, his breaths deep and huff, wanting to experience as much as he can of Shinji's shit.

"W-what?!" Shinji asked in shock, before being interrupted with another sudden cramp and groan. Another massive log suddenly rocked his body and his concentration, easily 3 inches or more in diameter and probably multiple feet in length snaking out of him. His groans quickly turned to moans as the shit pushed its way out. His mess was already at least 40 plus pounds spread out across the entire recliner, the fabric of his sweats bulging out over the armrests, shit plopping down his legs, filling every crack and crevice they could find. Shinji felt now even more how badly he wanted to give in, how part of his mind wanted this so desperately, how his *body* wanted this desperately. His eyes fluttered and rolled up as he pushed out the latest monster log his body put out, his cock in his sweats throbbing and leaking an insane amount of pre, especially as his shit started to pack in and around it. Every second of this log leaving him felt like an eternity of bliss, and in that moment, just as the seams of his pants started to split and snap, a loud *RRRRRRRRRRRRPPPPT* of fabric splitting open filled the air, his mind was made up. 

It felt too good to push. 

It felt so amazingly WONDERFUL for Shinji to push, a grunted moan left his lips as he moved his bodys efforts from the unconscious to the purposeful, and his body rewarded him in spades. His asshole somehow managing to crank out more and more of the hot steaming shit, all of it having more room now as it poured out of his torn sweats and onto the floor around them, the room getting steamier and hotter by the second, the scat stink filling the air around them even denser. 

And the two of them loved it. They loved every second of Shinji's release, Shinji pushed, and pushed. Grunting, moaning, gasping and whimpering as he felt his shit push out more and more faster and faster, his bowels seemingly bottomless at this point. Every second stretched out even more in Shinji's mind as he pushed, seconds felt like minutes and minutes felt like hours as he pushed and pushed, the only things to bring him back to the surface was when enough shit pressed into his prostate that he finally came, and even that felt wonderfully infinite and extended, before fading into what felt like nothing moments later, only for the cycle to repeat.

Kaworu on the other hand continued his desperate moaning humps, bothering to even dive a hand into the filth to undo his fly to let his cock free. The second it touched Shinji's waste he came on the spot, moaning lovingly and desperately as his humps continued even after his balls ran dry. He was so turned on, so drenched in bliss, that he didn't even manage to go flaccid before he was already on edge again, within seconds. Their speech had long vanished minutes in, by the time the pile of mess had managed to climb up Kaworu's chest and form a foot and a half tall pile on the floor around them as well. The two were just happy to be together, loving their messy mind melting heaven. 

 

\---

They of course, were so tied up, they didn't even notice that Shinji's watch was beeping, the little LCD display simply stating "ASSISTANT SUMMONED".


End file.
